Astromons
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series Ultraman Taro. She and her original form, the Tigris Flower, both appeared in episode 1. She is also the first legitmate kaiju of Taro's timeline. Tigris Flower subtitle: Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 Meters *Weight: 58,000 tons *Origin: Space (Tokyo Bay) History Ultraman Taro Originally a tiny flower from space called Tigris Flower whose seed had arrived on Earth over a hundred years ago, the flower grew into Astromons. One night, the final chouju of Yapool, Oilmons (also known as the Oil Drinker) appeared and ZAT came to the area to battle with the chouju. Agitated, Tigris Flower formed into her adult form Astromons and battled with Oilmons. It didn't take long for the massive plant to eat the choju when Oilmons' head got stuck in her massive flower chest. After the battle, Astromons flew away into the night. The next day, Astromons attacked once again. ZAT soon appeared, and attacked once it got too close to its base. During the attack, Kotaro's plane was hit, and sent crashing into the ground. Moved by this man's courage, the Ultra Brothers and the Mother of Ultra granted him a new life. The female hero placed her latest son, Ultraman Taro, into Kotaro. Not a second later, Ultraman Taro attacked Astromons. Taro attacked with many punches and kicks, until Astromons struck back with her acidic mist, allowing her to get multiple hits in. Taro managed to use the Storium Ray, however, the massive plant monster was destroyed for good. Trivia *Astromons' roar is a re-used Goliath roar. *Astromons was created from a modified Bemstar suit. Furthermore, Astromons pays tribute to Bemstar, since both shared a common subtitle and functions (Bemstar has a mouth on his stomach, like Astromons). *Astromons's name comes from the english term "Cosmic Monster," when translated into Japanese is "Astro Monster" *Astromons is said to be a "Super Choju," however there is no direct reference between her and Yapool or any proof that this fact is accurate. *Despite her only appearance, Astromons is one of the four figures to be made for the Taro series in Bandai's toy line. *Although not appearing in the series itself, a figurine of Astromons is seen in Oki's collection of kaiju toys in episode 8 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. *Although not physically seen, Astromons is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga Astromons will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. Toy Release Infomation Astromons has been released four times throughout the Ultra Monster Series. All four come in diffrent colors with one being green with red arms and flower, one with yellow and red arms and flower, the other two look accurate to the shows but, with one having yellow arms. All have three points of articulation and are at 6in tall. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 Series as # 34 in the series. She stands at 5in tall and has good look except that half the flower isnt red. She has 1 point of articulation. Astromons toys.jpg|Astromons mpDUwKPmcLmzNgngvKD21Mg.jpg|Astromons Spark Doll Powers and Weapons *Acidic Mist: Astromons can emit an acidic mist from the flower on her stomach that can dissolve entire buildings in just a few seconds . *Right Whip Arm: Astromons has a whip for a right arm, which she can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Left Hook Arm: Astromons has a hook for a left arm, which she can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Flower Gorge: Astromons' stomach flower has its own mouth, which is capable of eating anything in just a few minutes if it gets stuck inside it. *Flight: Astromons can fly through the air at high speeds by simply flapping her arms. Tigris Flower The is the first form of the kaiju Astromons. Stats *Height: 23 cm *Weight: 5 kg *Origin: Earth History Tigris Flower was a plant from space whose seed arrived on Earth over a hundred years ago. Right at the end of the second age of aliens, the seed was planted by a local boxer named Kohtaro Higashi. At the dusk of the day Oil Drinker appeared on land and Tigris Flower began to emit pollen from it's flower that knocked Kohtaro out and would have eaten him if ZAT had not found him. Within minutes, Tigris Flower grew into her adult form of Astromons. Powers and Weapons *Grow: Tigris Flower can grow until it becomes it's adult form of Astromons. Right before reaching full size, it will emit orange knockout pollen from it's flower and use it's roots like tentacles. Other media The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Astromons reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Astromons, as well as the monsters Tyrant, Dorobon and Dustpan, went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood all of the monsters until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the monsters and was encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other monsters who were killed in battle, Astromons was killed along with Dustpan when they were both dismembered limb-from-limb by Hanuman's Hanu-Slash. They ran around hoplessly before crashing into each other and exploding into pieces. Trivia *In the film, Astromons' roar is a reused Viras roar. *In the film, Astromons can release a concentrated acid mist from her mouth. She can also breath fire, as shown on the poster. Ultra Super Fight Trivia *The Astromons suit from Ultraman Taro was reused for Astromons' appearance in this series. *In this series, Astromons portrays as a beautiful young woman, trying to be won by Eleking and Bemstar until Ultraman Ace came along and won Astromons' heart. *However, it was not the end. Eleking and Bemstar are back with revenge. Ultraman Ace defeats them again, but Astromons had been killed, leaving Ace broken-hearted. Gallery Astromons3.jpg Astromons5.jpg Astromons6.jpg Astromons4.jpg|Ultraman Taro vs Astromons Astromons2.jpg Astromons 10.jpg Tigris-Flower 2.jpg Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Plants Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju